The Old Flame
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: HITCHER II:: Tricia Dells comes across the one man she feared most in her life. But now she gets under his spell again. JackxOC Very disturbing fic.


**The Old Flame**

_By: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Tricia Dells.**

**Rated: M (for major violent & sexual content, violence and adult language)**

**Genre: Romance/Horror/Drama**

**Type: The Hitcher II**

**Pairings: Jack/OC**

* * *

**Chapter One: Baby Doll**

**A/N: I'm just warning you people now. This _WILL_ be a very, disturbing fic.**

**Just warning you now.**

**Jack's a hot bad ass. Kthanks.**

**Review.**

* * *

His eyes were as dark as night. 

But not ever night could describe how sick and sadistic and terrifying he was. Some say, he might've lost his mind a while ago. And to you, he probably just looked like any other person. Any loner-type, biker figure.

But no.

He wasn't anything _close _to normal.

He'd make your heart stop just by looking at you. His deep, crazy and psychotic grin would make your blood curdle.

He was definitely the wolf amongst the sheep.

Preying. Preying on his targets.

Yes, he was a murderer. And he enjoyed it constantly. It was like... his favorite passed time. He didn't know why, it jsut was. May be because he liked the way he framed others for his killings? May be it was the frightened expressions before his victims died? Or was it his lust for blood?

Oh... how Jack _loved _blood.

Just the sight of it. And the scent. And the taste of it. It was... his treasure.

Jack thought about his ones that he had killed in the past. Well, there was so many he had lost count! But out of the multiple people, there was one that he didn't kill.

Surprising, isn't it?

Jack, not kill a person? Well in a way, he felt bad for her. Why? Because **she **was his first victim... and it was **_her..._**

She and Jack were once a couple. He did love her, a lot. She was beautiful and she was everything to him. But he didn't mean to do it, but he snapped. Snapped and lost it. He ended up hurting her. Torturing her. Jack took her off to a quiet place where no one would hear her scream.

He raped her.

Then, after all the damage was done, he still played with her. He messed with her mind. Jack started to like the feeling. It pleased him.

He wanted more. So he did it again. And again. And again. Until finally, he got tired of her. So after all was said and done, he tossed her off on a side of a highway, bare naked with nothing.

His last words were _"Later baby doll, see ya again some time!"_

And he was so cheerful and positive about it too. He played it off like he didn't completely scar her.

But why?

* * *

"No! Please-" 

Jack plunged the knife into Mrs. Estridge's stomach. The sound of her choking on air and saliva sounded in her throat. She wasn't exactly dead yet, so he took some rope by the back door and hung her in one of the linen closets, He just smiled at his work, then stepped out of the house.

"Nighty-night, Mrs. Estridge!" he chuckled, brightly.

Jack stepped outside into the cold, crisp evening air. He took a moment to think. Now, where would _Mr. _Estridge be?

Speaking of the captain, his answer came soon to Jack when he heard the sound of an electric saw turn on. A sparkle of evil and mischief twinkled in his eye as he arched an eyebrow. Jack turned around and headed for the barn.

His big, heavy boots approached the doors. He was quiet and absolutly careful of every little sound he made. Jack opened one of the doors just slightly. He peaked inside and searched the area for Captian Estridge. Jack then saw him cutting wood by himself. That's when Jack put his plan into action.

He opened the door fully and took the liberty of letting himself in.

"Well hello there, Captian Estridge." Jack greeted the other man.

The elder male blinked. "Who're you?"

That infamous, evil smirk imprinted itself onto Jack's face.

* * *

Headlights of a cherry red Camero pierced it's way into the air. They lit up the road of the highway, allowing Tricia Dells to see where she looked over at the double-barrel shot gun that lied at the foot of the passenger's seat. This was it. She could feel it. He was going to die by her hand. He was around where she was at now. She was hunting him down. All these years, his face haunted her ever since the incident that happened. 

The one ... where he lost it.

The one ... where he gave her, what seemed like ever-lasting hell.

Yes ... the very one.

Tricia looked back at the road. She took a breath. She was still a little shaken up, just from thinking about it. The pain he gave her would never leave her. Tricia knew that. Even if she thought she was okay, she wouldn't be. The very memory of that day scared the ever-living witts out of her.

But something had to be done.

And he, he had to be stopped.

But was the one she was after actually going to be here? Was it possible? She didn't know. There was soemthing inside her that told Tricia that he was here.

He had to be.

Ever since Tricia got back on her feet, she swore she'd find him and kill him.

It had to be done.

It just had to.

What scared Tricia about him the most? Three things. Three things that she would never forget about him. One was his wild and crazy eyes. The ones that scarred her. They burned through her, petrifying her. They were psychotic. Just like him.

The second characteristic was his wicked grin. Just as frightening as his eyes. May be even worse.

And the third was the way he messed with her. When he raped her, he didn't make it quick and easy, he played it out. He'd tease her to hurt her. Just with simple things too. Such things would include him lashing his tounge at her nipple, while she was tied up. Tricia remembered things that he'd say to her. Like _'You like that, don't you? Of course you do. Just like old times.' _She was his plaything.

That wouldn't ever happen again, though. She kept telling herself that.

Tricia searched through the area of the small town she came across on her way. No sight of him.

"Where are you Jack... I know you're here somewhere..." Tricia said to herself. She knew how to find him. She just had to wait for a scream of another defenseless girl getting raped.

A little bit of time passed. Tricia came across a nice looking house with a barn in the back. She stopped to look at it. She wondered who lived in it. But she didn't think long, because she heard a laugh that came out of it.

A frightening laugh.

His laugh.

Blue eyes widened at the sound of it, hitting her ears.

It was him. She knew it.

Tricia turned off her car and got out. She ran out to the barn with her shot gun in hand. Pushing open the doors, she saw the tall figure and put the weapon up to his head.

"Step back now, Jack." Tricia commanded.

Jack paused. He closed his eyes and merely smiled. He backed off and away from the saw. He had shreaded his way into Captian Estridge's neck. A big, gaping hole was open into his skin, spilling blood everywhere.

"Farm girl, you came so fast. How'd you get here so quickly?" Jack asked her, turning around. But to his surprise, it wasn't who he thought it was. He blinked and smiled even wider. "Oh, well, isn't this a surprise. It's been a while ... hasn't it... (He smirked.) ... baby doll?"

Tricia's face twisted up. Jack's smirk disappeared as soon as he heard the click of her gun. The saftey was now off.

"Don't **_ever _**call me that, you whack job." she growled.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Jack stepped once. He snatched the gun away from her and pushed her to the ground. "Afraid that I'm gonna get a hold of ya again?"

Tricia was scared again. But she tried not showing it.

"You should have never come here, Tricia." Jack said.

"What? You think death scares me?" she replied, corageously. "I've been wishin' that night you raped me."

Jack tilted his head like a puppy dog, still holding the gun to her. "Oh really? Well then, you're not much use to me now, now are you?"

Tricia stiffened up. "You wouldn't."

Jack smiled. His big, white teeth shined. "Try me."

The brunette couldn't pretended to be scared anymore. After a minute, she scattered to her feet and dashed outside of the barn. She couldn't relive the past twice. But Jack thought otherwise. He scrambled after her and grabbed Tricia by the back of her shirt. He cackled and dragged her back inside. Tricia tried yelling for help, but it did no good.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Jack just cackled even more. He took and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked to the ladder and climbed up to the second level of the barn where the hay was. Jack put her down and stepped onto the surface with her.

Tricia tried escaping, but Jack pushed her back. Then he pounced on her, pinning her down. With his one hand, he pressed down on her neck. He applied some weight, but not too much. He still wanted her to breathe. Tricia was scared stiff. She dared not to move anymore.

"I don't care if you're not afraid to die." he told her. "You move, or scream, I'll make sure to kill you nice and slow so you feel every ounce of pain. But if you cooperate, it won't be that bad. So sit still ... (With his free hand, he unbuckled her jeans.) ... and enjoy the ride. Mkay baby doll?"

Triciat's eyes were glassy with tears. She felt herself sweating somewhat. She simply nodded and obeyed. She had no other choice, but to.

Jack smiled as he tucked his hand into her pants. But he just rubbed his cold palm onto her soft hip. "Good girl."

He slipped off the rest of her jeans and dipped his head down as the article of clothing was fully off. Jack ventured near down to her womanhood. His tounge slithered it's way into her hole. Tricia squeezed her eyes tightly shut. If she couldn't see him, it wasn't happening. Tricia thought about her last encounter with him. He was going pretty east on her now. May be, if she'd wished hard enough, it would stay that way. She was lucky this time.

Jack finished treating himself and wiped his mouth off on his coat sleeve. He then stuck a finger inside her hole deep and hard. Tricia winced at it.

"Open your eyes." he commanded.

Tricia did. She obeyed him slowly and looked at him. He was grinning again.

"Now doesn't that feel _so good?_" he asked her, smoothly.

She nodded.

He shoved another finger inside of her. "How about now?"

Three fingers.

Four.

Tricia cried out some. He quit and took his soaked fingers back out. He licked them like a dog at it's wounds. Jack was definitely enjoying himself.

"Mm, you taste good, Trish. Better than the first time." Jack smiled. "Come here."

Tricia sighed to herself. She shifted herself farther more upward to him. Jack unbuckled his pants and took them off. He threw them to the side.

"Put your legs on my hips." he told her. She was hesitant at first, but he reminded her who's boss. "Now."

She placed her long legs on his hips as he wanted. He pulled her up a little farther, taking his manhood and putting it inside of her pussy. But he didn't go too far. Not yet.

Then Jack thrusted himself inside of her. His fingers digging slightly into her hips. He gripped tightly on her. He began to hiss and moan some. Jack ripped open Tricia's shirt. The cool air lightly was touching her nipples. He clenched on her right breast, then slipping his hand down onto her bare stomach. Tricia closed her eyes again, hoping it would all go away.

The action got heavier in the game. Jack was now becoming more aggressive. Both of them were completely naked. Their bodies were caked in sweat. The brunette arched up her back, her hands grasping onto Jack's wrist. She was panting and would let out a crying wimper and moan from a time or two. Jack drove himself into her repeatitively. He wouldn't quit.

He wasn't exactly done yet. Not even close.

He had his eyes closed too, taking this all in. What he lusted more than blood was the feeling of a woman's insides. Tricia hadn't struggled at all through the whole thing. He was starting to think she was beginning to like and enjoy it. Tricia didn't know herself, it was firey and passionate sex. It wasn't rape if she cooperated. Was it?

Jack ran his hand through his drenched, blonde locks. His eyes were clouded with lust. He slowed down some. His mouth was beginning to get watery. He looked at her right leg. He lifted it up and kissed her shin.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Tricia took a break while he gave her the time. She was out of breath and tried catching it. She could feel the breath of Jack touch her leg. She thought about what he said.

He said he loved her.

Tricia was confused. Jack loved her? That couldn't be possible.

Could it?

She didn't respond. She didn't want to argue with him and then get stabbed. Tricia opened her eyes back up and blinked at him. He was looking right at her again.

Jack knew she wasn't going to respond right away. Instead, he just fixed their positions.

"Come here." he spoke up, again. He extended his hand guestering Tricia to accept so he could help her up. Tricia did and allowed Jack to pull her up to her feet.

She stood up and as Jack lied in her spot. He motioned for her to come to him. She did and sat on his lap. Jack helped position her onto him. He put his long member inside of her again. This time, he was going to allow her to be in charge.

It started out slow again, but sped up in time. Jack help onto her again by the hips. Tricia leaned over slightly, placing her small hands onto his fine, toned-out stomach. Her thick strands of hair all were down, covering the sides of her face. Jack moved his hands from her hips to her ass.

"Oh baby...T-Tric...ia. Ohhh..." he moaned her name.

His grunted somewhat, then bit his lip. He tilted his head upward to look at her. "Y-yes?"

"Come here." he said.

She beant over a little further toward him. When she did, he reached over and put his hand on her neck. He brought her down to kiss him. It was a rough one, but neither of them cared. His tounge mingled with hers. Passion and adrenaline fastly buillding up and fueling their blod. Jack moved his large hand from her neck, into her hair. His fingers get tangled in her brown locks. He broke the kiss, smooching her once, then shifting over to her neck again. He sucked at her skin like a thirsy animal to it's prey's blood. Tricia wimpered slightly. It gave her some pain, but not too much.

He stopped and stared at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just obsessed over you and your pretty body."

Tricia leaned back again. Jack pumped himself into her harder. His sexual hunger craving more of the young female. But he could soon feel himself soon let out his heavy release.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna..."

Tricia haulted, shifting herself back up to him. "Wait."

She was breathing heavy. She didn't do anything for a minute, and then fixed herself by his lower half.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked her.

"Watch." she instructed.

Tricia got down to her knees, lowering herself. She looked at him once before entering his cock inside of her mouth.

"Ohhh..." he understood now. He carressed her face softly. "That's-a girl..."

Tricia soaked the head of his hardened cock a little bit with her saliva. Then she played with his hole with her tounge. She tried giving him every amount of pleasure. Jack ran his hands in her hair again.

A pleased smile chiseled into his lips. "Mmm..."

Tricia skipped the rest of teasing him and went to the real thing. Jack moaned, tugging at her hair. His face tightened up a little bit.

"Ahh... Ahh..."

After a couple seconds, his sticky, white flow escaped into her mouth. She swallowed it all down.

She was about to go down on him again, when Jack stopped her.

"Baby doll, wait." he said. "Let me have a chance at you now."

Tricia listened and understood. She backed up and lied down on the hay. The blonde male came onto her like a tiger. Jack pressed his lips against her chin bone, working his way down to her chest. His fingertips traced against her neck where the hickey was. He ducked further to her breats. Jack put his lips around her right nipple. He licked the dark skin and then started sucking at it. With his left hand, he cupped her other breast. He gently massaged it. Tricia relaxed as he preformed his work. She put a hand on his redened back, smiling down on him. Jack always did love her breasts. That was his favorite part of her. Jack enjoyed himself like a kid with a lolipop.

He moved to the side of her, then continued where he left off. With a finger, he moved it into Tricia's womanhood. Inside of her, he shigted it back and forth in a helicopter motion. He felt his way around her, feeling the moist areas, gathering up all the liquid he could. He explored her depths with no end, enjoying himself and seeing what he could do for her.

Tricia's eyes closed, letting out a sweet, satisfied moan. Jack wanted her to say his name, but it wouldn't happen. Not just yet.

Jack switched to her other breast. He wirled his tounge around the harden flesh, seductively. He bit down softly onto her nipple and then sucked on it to his extreme.

He took a moment to look at his darling flower.

With his cool, silky boice he asked her just one, simple question. "You like that, don't you?"

Tricia answered him in a breathless voice. "Yes..."

Jack smirked. "Good. Do you know what does good with sex?"

Blue eyes opened up to him. "What?"

Jack leaned over to the side where his pants were. He took a long item out of his pocket and pushed on the side and out came a flash of silver.

Tricia gasped, she jumped back in defense. "What? I thought you weren't going to kill me if I-"

Jack hushed her. "Shh, shh, shh. Baby, I'm not going to kill you. I promise."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she questioned him.

"Because, I would've done it hours ago." Jack told her. "Okay?"

He did have a point. The young woman obeyed.

"Okay." she said.

"Now lemme ask you again. Do you know what goes good with sex?" he repeated.

Tricia was clueless. She was still too worried about the knife. She shook her head.

The blonde took the knife and with it, he sliced only a small cut to make himself bleed. He showed it to her, guestering for her to take a taste. "Blood."

She did. She gently popped his finger into her mouth. She pressed her tounge against the cut, allowing the blood to enter her taste buds. It was a salty-like flavor, some what copper-esque. The brunette wasn't crazy over it, but she liked it.

He put the knife up to her check and got close to her face. "I won't kill you, but I do just want to play with you for a little bit."

The silver metal felt cold against her skin.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Good." he replied. "It won't hurt, but it might sting a little."

He traced the blade softly against her lips.

"Oh and Trish?" he spoke again.

He took the blade off her lips, allowing her to talk.

"Yes?" she responded.

He grinned. "I haven't use this for anybody else."

Jack lied her back again. With the knife, he cut a little on her nipple. Tricia winced only a bit at it. Jack licked at it, then added a few more to it.

When he was finished, he scanned his eyes over her. He used the blade and only applied the openings to certain places. He was careful to where he inflicted them.

Then came Tricia's turn. She used it mostly on his muscles. She was also aware of where to place them too.

The two of them continued to do it, until they were fed up with it. They layed together in the hayloft.

"Jack?" Tricia called to him.

He looked at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Ehhh, I dunno. I really liked how this turned out. But if you don't, I don't care.**

**I was going to make it a little more demented by using Captian Estridge's blood, but I decided not. :D lol.**

**And yes, Tricia is just as sick as Jack. **

**I love it. Muhahaha.**

**Review.**


End file.
